A Werehog's Mate
by SonadowStories
Summary: -THIS IS A SONADOW STORY! A SHADOW UKE AND MPREG ONE AT THAT! TURN AROUND NOW IF YOU CAN'T STAND SONADOW! Shadow is a famed and beloved Lycanthrope hunter in his village. He has a mother and father who love him and a fiancee who he will share the rest of his life with. Everything is picture perfect. Untill his fiancee dissapears when he needs him the most.
1. Chapter 1

**A werehog's mate: chapter 1**

**Shadow's POV**

I sighed and dropped some firewood into the fireplace. I stretched my back and groaned. Chopping wood wasn't an easy task. especially with such cold weather. I sneezed and sighed. I hoped that i wasn't having a cold. I hated having those. For some reason they made me feel claustrophobic. I sat down on a chair only to get back up when i heard a frantic knocking on my door. "hmm?" I hummed in confusion. Soon a panicking voice accompanied the frantic knocking. I got up quickly and opened the front door. Only to see my mother standing behind it holding something covered with a rag. Steam was floating upward from the object she was holding. "mother." I sighed and leant on the doorway. "honey! this is a matter of life and death!" She yelled in panic. "mother, i have already had dinner." I said and stood back straight. "are you certain? you better not lie to me about this, sweetie!" My mom said loudly. "yes, i am certain." I said and returned the hug when she wrapped her arms around my neck. "that is my good baby boy." She said when she pulled away and kissed my forehead.

Unlike with my father, it wasn't hard for her to reach my forehead. And unlike my father, i was much smaller. Normally a male would be taller the female, but i was diffirent. A special case, they would call me. I was a male hermaphrodite. A male who was able to get pregnant like a female. Damn birth malformation. Or that was i would call it. My mother called it a gift that i had been given.

My mother waved me goodbye and walked back home. I watched her go. It wasn't at all far, so i wouldn't normally be worried. But it didn't matter how far ones house was from the other at night. Not in these circumstances. The distance didn't matter, but what could happen whilst walking that distance mattered. I sighed in relief when mother opened the door and walked inside, probably welcomed by father. I closed the door firmly and decided to call it a night.

I woke up the next morning, with a soft knocking on my door. I was still to tired to wake up and decided to ignore it. Or that was what i was planning till i felt a soft kiss placed on my lips. I opened my eye lids halfway and saw my fiancee sitting on my bed, staring at me. He noticed my awakening and smiled. "good morning, sleeping beauty." My fiancee, named sonic, said with a smile and stroked my forehead. "good morning, handsome." I replied and sat up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and softly kissed him. Sonic kissed back and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pressed my body against his and deepened our kiss.

Our soft and deepened kisses continued for a while before we had to pull away to breath. Sonic laid a hand on my right cheek and started to kiss my the side of my throat on the opposite side. I smiled and enjoyed the attention he was giving me. He softly loosened the thin rope on the front upper half of my shirt and gently lowered the piece of clothing of off my shoulder. I closed my eyes and kept my hands on his shoulder. This was it. I just knew it. I could feel it in my guts. We would finally get fysical intimate with eachother. It would normally be taboo, but it wasn't when you were about to get married. I pulled him down with me. He laid down on top of me and kissed my chest. He removed the blanket from on top of me and gently pulled my shirt of completely. I had my hands grip my pillow in anticipation. Sonic placed a soft kiss on my stomache. I looked down at him and smiled. He loosened my pants and laid back on top of me. I lowered my pants till underneath my knees before seperating my legs which made it easier for me to get rid of the clothing that served as my pants. I kissed him on his lips. Sonic kissed back and reached for his pants, but hestitated. He seemed startled by something. "sonic, sweatheart? is something bothering you?" I asked in concern when sonic pulled away from our kiss. "we can't do this." He muttered, barely audible. I was about to ask why, but i didn't get the opportunity because he got up from my bed and walked out. "sonic, wait." I said and got up, but i couldn't follow him because of the lack of clothes and could only watch him go.


	2. Chapter 2

**A werehog's mate: chapter 2**

**Sonic's POV**

I slammed my door close behind me and leant against it. I lowered myself to the ground and rested the palm of my hand against my forehead. I felt shame and guilt building up in me. How could i leave my beautifull mate behind like that? I knew how much shadow had wanted that moment. And i ruined it for him. Who knows how awfull he must feel now. I am such a coward. I should be giving into my desire for him just this once. We were going to be married in one month. And yet i still couldn't fully give myself to him. "forgive me, my love." I whispered silently and closed my eyes. I knew that i would regret it. I always regretted it when i rejected him everytime we got so close.

**Shadow's POV**

I dropped back down on my bed and buried my face into my pillow. He rejected me again. Why did he always reject me? I felt tears gathering in the corners of my eyes, but i didn't dare to cry. Afterall, i was the town's hope. Seeing me cry would make their trust and hopes in me falter. And i couldn't allow that. I was the hope of these poeple. I was their warrior, their defender against evil. An evil that only i was able to defeat. That's why they had hope in me. And they trusted me that i would bring forth a child who would be able to defeat this evil aswell. That's why i wanted to get fysically intimate with sonic even though we weren't married yet. I wanted to carry his child before i had gotten a serious disease or a wound that would weight me down for the rest of my life.

I heard a knocking on my door. "sonic? is that you?" I asked sitting up, but recieved an answer that didn't come from my beloved fiancee. "no, it is me, sweetie." I heard the voice of my mother call out. I sighed and burried my face into my pillow again. I heard the door open and heard footsteps coming my way. I soon felt a weight join mine on the bed and a gentle hand lay itself on my shoulder. "oh sweetie." She said as she knew almost instantly why i was upset. It was obviously not the first time that i had been rejected. "he has rejected us again." I said and sat up. I noticed that i was being a bit to revealing in front of my mother and quickly covered myself with the thin blanket. "maybe he was not ready yet." My mother said to try and comfort me. She reached up and wiped tears away that i hadn't noticed were streaming down my face. "but he has rejected me so many times. what if he does not want me." I said and looked down. "honey, i am certain that it is not his intention to make you feel this way." Mother said and made me look up again and meet her gaze. "i hope not." I whispered and looked down again.

**Sonic's POV**

I don't know for how long i had been sitting here. I only knew that i didn't want to move and instead think about how much of a fool i had been. All of a sudden i heard someone slamming their fists on my door. "sonic the hedgehog! open this door right this instant!" I heard the angry voice of shadow's father, james, call out to me. I knew that he would come. He always got angry whenever i made shadow upset. I couldn't blame him. I got up and opened the door. Soon i felt james grabbed the collar of my shirt and pushing me against the wall of my house. "why do you keep rejecting my son like that?! is he not qualified to be your mate?" James growled angrily. "of course he is." I sighed. "then why do you keep doing this to him?!" James growled. "i do not know." I lied quickly. I knew why i kept pulling out at the last second, but i couldn't tell anyone. Not even my lover, who would soon be my wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**A werehog's mate: chapter 3**

**Sonic's POV**

"if you do not know the reason then why do you keep pulling out like that!" James yelled and loosened his hold on my collar a little. "i do not know." I replied and tugged on james' hands. He let go of my collar. "do not keep saddening shadow with this behaviour. you know very well that you have to do it one time." James said and walked out of my house. I sighed and closed the door behind him. He was right. I couldn't keep pulling out at the last second. It would only be a matter of time before shadow would break our engagement. I had to fully give myself to him one day. So why not now? I had decided. I wouldn't pull out on the last second next time i would have an opportunity.

**Shadow's POV**

Mother was waiting in my small livingroom. She was sitting on a chair at the table waiting for me. I was dressing myself up again. I walked out of my bedroom. Mother watched me walk in and smiled. "how are you feeling, honey?" She asked and got up from the chair she had been sitting on. "i am feeling fine, mother." I said smilling. "want some help with some chores?" I asked not really knowing what to do today. I had some food in my house, so i didn't need to hunt. There were no sightings or dissapearances at the moment, so i didn't need to go out into the forst. So i pretty much had nothing to do. "i think that you need to go to sonic first, honey." Mother said smiled. I smiled back and watched her leave.

When she had left, i followed her outside. Some villagers greeted me and i quickly returned it. I looked in the direction of sonic's house. I sighed deeply and started walking in that direction. It wasn't far from my house. So it wasn't a long walk. In no time i had arrived at his house. I raised my hand and i was about to knock on the door before the door already opened to reveal sonic behind it. "hey, i was wondering how you were." I asked a little hesitant, but with a smile.

**Sonic's POV**

Oh that smile. It made me feel so guilty whenever i left him hanging. But i knew that shadow wouldn't stay mad. He didn't get mad at me at all. "well? are you alright?" Shadow asked again when i wasn't answering. "yes, i am just fine." I answered and stepped aside. Shadow smiled and walked passed me. "it is a mess here." Shadow said and looked around. "yes, it is." I chuckled. "i apologize for rejecting you again." I said and wrapped my arms around him. "you do not have to apologize. if you are not ready for this, then i should respect that." Shadow said and turned to me smilling. "you do not have to anymore. i am not going to let you wait any longer." I said and kissed him. Shadow kissed back deeply. I laid my hands low on his back and felt his tail wag softly. Shadow pulled away. "what is it?" I asked him. "i will make your breakfast." Shadow said and pulled away from our embrace. I smiled and watched him go outside. He came back quickly and started breakfast. I sat down at the table and waited.

Shadow took a while finishing our breakfast. But i didn't mind. I liked watching him. Shadow gave me my plate and i started eating. Shadow smiled and ate from his plate. "you would it not be great if we were to wake up like this every morning?" Shadpw asked when he finished his breakfast. "those moments are only one month away." I said chuckling. Shadow smiled at me. "yes, you are right." He said and put our plates away. "but, we do not have to wait that long." Shadow said and walked up to me. "oh?" I said and felt him sit down on my lap. Shadow wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me softly. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his waist. I knew what he wanted. And i wasn't going to pull away now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A werehog's mate: chapter 4**

**Sonic's POV**

I deepened our kiss and tightened my grip around shadow's waist. Shadow pulled away and panted. I started to kiss his neck. Shadow smiled and showed more of his neck. "we should take this to the bed." Shadow said. I agreed. I picked shadow up in bridal style and got up. I walked to my bedroom and laid him down on my bed. Shadow pulled me down on the bed with him. He tugged on the thin rope of his shirt making it lose. I lowered the cloth from his shoulders and kissed his left one softly. Shadow smiled and i gently pulled his pants off. He loosened my shirt and got me rid of it. He pulled me down on the bed and loosened my pants. Shadow lowered my pants. He went to my lower body and positioned himself.

"no wait." I said making shadow face me with a frown. "i am not pulling out of this." I said sitting up. "i just want to switch places." I said and laid him down on the bed. Shadow smiled and gripped onto the pillow. I seperated his legs and placed my hands on his hips. I positioned myself and heard shadow moan softly when my member touch his entrance. "are you ready?" I asked and looked at him. Shadow nodded and prepared himself. His tails was wagging in anticipation. I smiled reassurely and thrusted in. It difficult because he was really tight. But managed to get in all the way.

I had closed my eyes a few moments ago and panted. I opened them again and looked at shadow. He was biting hard on his lower lip making it bleed. I looked down at our lower bodies and saw that he had started bleeding at his entrance. "i'm sorry...i..." I said and felt guilt overcoming me and pulled out. "do not dare to pull out now!" Shadow said and pushed me back in by wrapped his legs around my waist and pulling me onto his chest, making me thrust back in fully. I could hear shadow yelp and felt his grip on me tighten from the current pain he had. "shadow...i...i cannot..." I said, but i didn't finish my sentence. "no...please...do not stop." Shadow said and kissed my forehead softly.

We stayed like this for a while. I didn't want to move before i was certain that shadow's body had adjusted to me. I felt a kiss being placed on my cheek, signaling me that i could continue. I pulled out and heard another wince from shadow. I was to hesitant when i had to thrust back in and so shadow did it himself again. "what did i tell you about stopping?" He asked and panted. I pulled back and thrusted back in completely. Shadow didn't wince this time. I took that as a good sign and repeated the movement. I felt shadow's grip on me tighten making it hard at times to move. I started to pant and fastened my pace. I thrusted deeper and heard a yelp escaping from shadow. I wanted to stop again, but i continued my thrusts as if my body had gotten a mind of their own.

I was able to thrust in much smoother now. I wasn't the only one noticing. Shadow had noticed aswell and his painfull yelps turned into pleasure moans. He released his grip on me with both his arms and legs and went to grip the pillow. Shadow moaned and arched his back while seperating his legs further to give me more room to move. I sat up and gripped his hips tightly. I looked at shadow's face and saw him smilling. He had his eyes closed and was panting. I soon felt a pressure building up in me. I was puzzled as to what it was, but i didn't care about it at the moment. I had a guess that i was going to finish soon. And i wasn't the only one feeling that. Shadow's moans had gotten louder and i could've sworn that everyone in the village could hear me.

The pressure that had been building up in me was almost unbearable. I tightened my grip on hips and thrusted as deeply as i could. I finally released in him and heard shadow moan. I panted and looked at him. He wore a very blissfull expression. I smiled and pulled out. Shadow laid down on his right side and curled up a little. He was panting and closed his eyes again. He was probably tired. I laid down behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Shadow's soft breathing made me know that he was sleeping now. I was about to doze off aswell when a thought hit me and made fear making it's way. What if shadow was pregnant now?


	5. Chapter 5

**A werehog's mate: chapter 5**

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up with a smile and stretched myself. I seemed like i had slept the day away. I remembered what had happened in the morning and blushed very lightly. My blush dissapeared when i had noticed something. "sonic?" I asked and noticed that the bed was empty. I looked behind me to find that sonic was indeed not behind me anymore. "where has he gone to?" I asked myself, but didn't recieve an answer. Instead i heard a scream coming from outside. I shocked up and quickly dressed myself. I ran outside and saw a woman slamming her fists on my front door with panic. I ran towards her quickly.

"open up damnit!" She yelled and tried to open my door herself. "hold on what is it?!" I asked. "it was that beast again! it took my husband!" She screamed in took my collar. "please! bring him back to me!" She yelled in despair and cried onto my chest. "do not worry. i will make sure that your husband will return to you safely." I promised and made my way inside. I took a dagger and a gun and walked outside again. "where did it take him?" I asked and saw the lady pointing to the forest. I frowned deeply and followed her direction.

I had been walking in the woods for a while now. That monster was hard to find. The only trail i had at the moment was a blood trail. I assumed that it was from the victim, but i hoped that it was the other way around. I heard cries for help and ran forward. It had to be that lady's husband. I forced my legs to go faster, but for some reason my body protested and i felt my stomache starting to ache. "damnit, i can not be sick now." I muttered to myself and continued on forward when the stomache ache had gone away. I saw them now. The husband had lost alot of blood and the beast, a big hedgehog version of a werewold, was about to finish the poor man off. I pulled my dagger from it's sheet and lunged forward. I was swift and silent, but the sensitive hearing of the werehog had heard me and turned around to face me. His eyes widened for a split second and they seemed to have lost some of it's animalistic glint during that split second. I swung with my dagger. The werehog had a heavy form, but still managed to quickly maneuvre out of my way. I landed on the ground next to the man. He looked at me with gratefull, hopefilled eyes and smiled at me. "go home now." I said and helped him up, but the werehog didn't seem to like it and wrapped on of it's big hands around me and slammed me into a tree trunk. My breath was knocked out of my lungs when i hit it. I was quick to catch it again and quickly got back up. Only to fall back to my knees and hold a hand against my stomache. "w-what is this? where does this pain come from?" I muttered to myself and winced. The werehog obviously noticed my pain, but much to my surprise. It didn't attack me. I was at my weakest now and yet he didn't do anything, but looking at me confused.

I growled and jumped into the air. The werehog followed me with it's gaze startled. It didn't have time to react before i landed on it's shoulders and burried my dagger in it's left shoulder. It growled in pain and threw my of off him. I landed back on my feet. The werehog's big hand gripped the small blade and pulled it out. It let out another growl and glared at me. I knew then that i had overdone it. He lunged forward. And before i could jump away, it grabbed my quills in a fit of rage and slammed my head against the ground. I felt pain erupt on side of my face that had plummeted with the ground. I felt like screaming out, but instead i kept silent and instead let a few small tears fall from my cheeks. I felt paralized after that hit. Because of the pain i felt like my numbed a little. All i could was watch how the werehog looked at me with widened eyes. As if it didn't mean to do it. It whimpered and ran for it. That was the last i had seen of it before closing my eyes and left myself at the mercy of unconciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**A werehog's mate: chapter 6**

**Sonic's POV**

"will he be okay?" James asked the doctor, who had come over to check on shadow. James had found shadow unconcious in the forest after he went looking for him when the lady had told him where shadow went. It seemed like shadow had lost a great deal of blood because of a bad headwound. A very painfull looking headwound. I hoped that he was alright. I hoped that he would atleast still wake up again. "i am certain that he will be the old shadow we all know and love once that wound has healed. The doctor said and made his leave. "make sure that he will have enough sleep. He will need it alot." He said with a voice that made us know that he knew something we didn't.

"why did this have to happen?" Jasmine, shadow's mother, asked and held her son's hand. Shadow had been found not to long ago, but james knew that shadow had been laying there all night. And as far as we could assume, he hadn't awoken once during that time. And he didn't show signs of awakening anytime soon. Or in a few hours that is.

We sat by shadow's side for hours to await his awakening, but he didn't even change his sleeping position. And because it was getting dark, james and jasmine had gone home. I promised that i would let them know if shadow would wake up. Now i was the only one sitting hear. I had to leave soon, but i didn't want to. I wanted to stay right here besides him. But i couldn't. I got up to leave, but a voice stopped me.

"sonic?" I heard a voice whisper and i looked down. Shadow had awoken. I sat back down on the chair i had been sitting on and gripped his hand. Shadow's eyes were filled with pain. "my mind is hurting to badly." Shadow said and gave me a pained smile. His eyes were starting to water because of the pain. "that man...did he get home safely?" Shadow asked. "yes, he got home safely." I said smilling back. Shadow smiled back in content and fell back asleep while letting a few tears from his eyes fall. I held his hand with mine and held it again my muzzle and kissed it lightly. I felt so much shame and guilt. Why did i have to keep doing this to him? "shadow, i am so sorry." I whispered to him, even though he couldn't possibly hear me.

**Shadow's POV**

"do not push yourself, honey." My mother said and tried to keep me down. I don't want to stay in bed even though my terrible headache was killing me. That werehog really hurt me. My head was killing me, the side of my face was bruised and scratched, my nose would start bleeding at random times and any sort of light hurted my eyes. "but i do not want to stay in bed like this. not while that werehog is still on the lose." I said and tried to get back up. Only to get pushed down back on the bed by my father. "listen to your mother and stay down." He said with a glare that told me "dont get up or you'll be grounded." I sighed and laid back down. I didn't have to strenght to argue with them. All i could do was give in. "father? have you seen that werehog?" I asked him. My father shook his head and i sighed. It was a pain being stuck in bed, not being able to do a thing, while knowing that poeple could be attacked by a wild beast like that werehog from the day before yesterday.

A few hours passed. My parents were still here. They wanted to make sure that i didn't do anything stupid. For example going out to hunt down that werehog. But i just couldn't do that. I didn't have the strenght to even get out of bed at the moment. If there was a dumb thing that i would be doing at the moment, was hurting myself by making my way to sonic's house. But i wouldn't mind that. I wanted to see him. he hasn't shown up all day and i was getting worried. Last time i had gotten hurt, it was just a scraped knee and he still came in concern. So why wasn't he coming now when i needed him the most.


	7. Chapter 7

**A werehog's mate: chapter 7**

**Shadow's POV**

"honey, you should sleep." My mother said and tried to get me to sleep. "i do not want to. i want to wait for sonic. he will not stay any longer away, will he?" I asked with my eyelids slipping closed. "maybe he was very busy and will come by tomorrow." My mother said smilling. "maybe." I said before falling asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night with another killing headache. And the screaming and slamming of fists outside made it worse. I widened my eyes in realisation and quickly got dressed. I ran to my frontdoor, barely avoiding furniture as i was very dizzy. I opened the frontdoor and met with a pair of desperate parents. "you have to help us! that beast returned and took our little girl!" The father yelled in despair. "please, you have to bring her back!" The mother yelled quickly after the father. I nodded and tried to put on a determined, not-at-all-suffering-from-a-pain-in-the-ass-headache kind of expression. I knew that i was weak, but i had to stop that beast and save te little girl.

I was once again running to the forest, with my attire that was a long scarf, to keep myself warm since it was getting colder at night nowadays, my gun, my dagger and dark clothing to camouflage myself a bit in the darkness.

I soon heard the panicking screams of a little girl and growled in disgust. Who knew what that monster could be doing to her right know. She somehow escaped and limped in my direction. "shadow!" She cried and limped faster towards me. She outstretched her arms and wrapped them around me. I returned the embrace to comfort her a little. "you should go home q-" I said, but i couldn't finish my sentence as the same werehog from before jumped out of the bushes and lunged at us. I pushed the girl aside and had the werehog fall on top of me. The girl screamed and limped home as fast as she could. The werehog growled and made sure that my arms were keps from moving around. I scowled in respons and kicked it of off me. The werehog yelped slightly as i kicked it hard in it's stomache and made him stumble of off me. I got up and held myself against a tree. That headache and my dizzyness really weren't helping me. I tried to find my way back, but because i was dizzy i couldn't keep walking straight for long and had to take breaks. From not to far behind me i heard that the werehog had recovered from my kick and was running forward me. I frowned deeply and tried to go faster.

All of a sudden i felt something heavy collide with me. I was thrown to the ground, but was quickly to protect my belly. I didn't know why my body all of a sudden had a mind of it's own. But it almost felt like i did it instinctive. Because of my arms' own mind, i collided head-first with the ground once again. It wasn't enough to knock me out again, but it was enough to force one or two small tears from my eyes as my painfull headache became even more painfull. I jumped back onto my feet and lashed with my dagger. The werehog avoided it and took it's turn to lash out with it's claws. I was quick to pull my dagger back and point it at the upcoming hand, penetrating it with the small, but sharp, blade i was holding. The werehog howled in pain and pulled back it's arm, making me lose my dagger. He went back a few steps and held his hand that had my dagger stuck in with his other hand. I watched the blood drip from the wound and smirked. That was the least he deserved. That hand that wound on his shoulder both were.

I would stay to finish the beast off, but my current condition prevented my from doing that. So i had to return home now while i had the chance. I turned around and made a few first steps back to my home village. I was stopped in my tracks as another beast, a werewolf, came running out of the bushes. Everything seemed to go in slowmotion as i watched that beast lung for me with it's menacing eyes and teeth. The beast was drooling and looked like it hadn't eaten in days. I pulled my gun from it's sheat, but i was to slow. I tried to jump back to win some space between me and the werewolf so i could shoot it, but found the werewolf to be much faster. My eyes widened as i realised that i wasn't going to be able to be quick enough. I felt myself fall forward and closed my eyes to prepare the impact. I heard a growl and a howl seconds before i hit the ground. Luckily for me, not head-first this time.

I kept laying there on the ground. I wanted to keep my eyes closed and await the possible outcome, but i had to see what was going on. I opened my eyes and saw the werewolf slumped against a tree. Blood was dripping from the tree and i noticed that the werewolf wasn't even breathing anymore. I looked at it in shock. I wasn't the one who killed it. So who did? I looked to my left and saw the werehog whimpering with it's back turned to me. The beast had a deep bite wound on it's shoulder. It faced me with pained eyes, before dissapearing into the forest. I got back up and looked into the direction it ran for a few seconds before walked back home, exhausted


	8. Chapter 8

**A werehog's mate: chapter 8**

**Shadow's POV**

I slumped backwards against my front door and laid a hand against my head. My headache was killing me. Even though it had been three days pain hadn't gone softer for even a tiny bit. I sighed and got back up. I wanted to get some sleep. I was about to open the door till i noticed blood on my clothes. I laid a hand on the left side of my head, which was the side i had been slammed with the ground to. I pulled my hand back and looked at it. It was covered in blood. Because of the fight my wounds had re-opened. I sighed and walked inside before i would lose to much blood and needed someone to take care of me again. I didn't even bother changing myself. All i wanted was to sleep, but before i could do that i had to take care of those wounds first. I took my time doing it and almost fell asleep while doing it.

When i was finally done i made my way to my bed and dropped down on it while being carefull not to hurt myself anymore then i already was. I laid down on my right side and quickly fell asleep.

**Sonic's POV**

I walked in through my front door and quickly slammed it closed behind me. I winced and held my right arm with my left hand. That wound on my right shoulder was burning badly. I lifted my hand and looked at it. I hoped that it wouldn't infect. That would really ruin my day. I sat down on a chair and tried to clean it as good as i could. I could really need shadow now, but he saw me getting bitten. If i allow him to take care of it, he'll know for sure. And i can't allow that.

I wrapped the wound up as good as i could without straining it and making sure that the bandage would stay in place. That wound made me lose a great deal of blood. I'm surprised that i'm still standing. But i wouldn't be for long as i had decided to go to sleep and retain some energy. it was morning, but i was really exhausted i couldn't keep myself awake for long.

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up the next morning with, thankfully, a less painfull headache even though i collided with the ground head first like last time. I sat up and stretched, but quickly huddled together as i felt another stab. "damnit." I muttered to myself and laid a hand on the place where it hurt. Which was surprisingly my lower belly. I remembered mine and sonic's first time a few days ago. "could it be?" I asked myself and quickly got up. I made myself a bit more presentable and ran outside, only to run right into my father. "hey, son, be a little more carefull...what has happened?" My father asked noticing all of the new and re-opened wounds. "another failed werehog kill." I explained earning a sigh from him. "jesus, shadow, learn someone your ways of hunting them down and someone can go when you are injured. not to mention that you will need someone to take it over. if you are expectant of a child, do you really think that you can handle them?" My father asked me. "i never thought of that." I replied and looked down thoughtfully. "you should think about it. i will see you later. i need to help your mother with some things." He said and patted me on my shoulder with a smile before continueing on his way. I watched him go for a moment or two and made my way over to the doctor's place.


	9. Chapter 9

**A werehog's mate: chapter 9**

**Shadow's POV**

"are you absolutely certain? because i do not want to be mislead and await in excitement for all those months only to find that it was a false alarm." I said loudly and stood up. "i am absolutely certain. you are expectant of a child." The doctor said smilling. I sighed in content and smiled aswell. I turned to leave after expressing my graditute.

I was walking to my parents' house with a smile. I couldn't wait to tell them this news. and i couldn't wait till i could let sonic know. I'm sure that he would be thrilled. Or that's what i hoped atleast. I stopped at the front door of my parents' house. I knocked on the door and waited. It soon opened revealing my mother behind it. "hey honey! what are you doing out of bed?" She asked smilling. I would normally sigh in annoyance again, but after getting that news, i just couldn't be anoyed. "i had gone to the doctor." I answered with a smile. My mother stepped aside to let me enter. I walked inside quickly. "why did you go to the doctor?" Mother asked in curiosity. "to be sure of something." I replied. "sure of what?" Mother asked. "mother, i am pregnant!" I yelled with pride.

My mother was about to burst from happiness, that is, if she wasn't interupted by my father opening the frontdoor. We looked at him standing in the doorway with a surprised expression. "i am becoming a grandfather?" He asked still a bit surprised. I nodded and he started smilling.

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up with sore muscles and a painfull bite wound. I slowly got up from my bed. I walked into my kitchen and drank some water. A hand quickly went to my bite wound on my right shoulder when it started hurting because i strained it. I winced and closed my eyes. I never got this much hurt when fighting someone else like me. But i didn't regret getting hurt. I felt like i had deserved it. And i didn't mind getting hurt like this because it had meant that i was able to save shadow from a possible death.

I took my hand from my wound and winced again. It burned alot. I couldn't go to the doctor because he would surely know that it was from a werewolf and would deem me dangerous for society. And i couldn't go to shadow. He would deffinetly question it and i couldn't bring myself to lie to him.

I sighed and knew that my only option was to hope that it would heal without a scar. I heard a knock on my door and a voice. "sonic! open up, honey!" I heard shadow's voice say. He had a cheery tone in his voice. I wondered why. I walked to the door and opened it. Shadow looked at me smilling. "you have no idea how happy i am!" He yelled and walked past me inside my house. "how so?" I asked and followed him with a smile after closing my door. "we are expectant." Shadow said and threw his arms around my neck. Making me wince when he touched my wound. Shadow pulled away in shock. "are you hurt?" He asked in concern. "n-no, i am just fine." I lied, but shadow saw right through it, just as i thought."you liar, show it to me!" Shadow said angrily in concern and opened my shirt. His angered look turned to one in a more concerned one as he saw my bloodied bandage. "what did you do!" Shadow yelled and took my bandage of. "no do not do that!" I yelled and tried to stop him. But shadow was determined to see what i was hiding behind the piece of cloth.

Shadow's eyes widened when he looked at the bite wound. He dropped the bandage and stumbled backward. He had almost tripped over something when backing away from me. "that wound." He said as he obviously recognized the bite wound. "you are a werehog?" Shadow asked with fear evident in his voice.


	10. Chapter 10

**A werehog's mate: chapter 10**

**Sonic's POV**

Shadow looked at me with wide eyes. "shadow...i...i..." I started, but i didn't know what o say. "i-it was y-you?" Shadow asked silently. I didn't know anything to do. I couldn't lie, so i nodded and looked down in shame. "i am having a werehog cub?" He asked himself, almost barely audible to me, laying a hand on his lower belly. He turned away from me. "i need to think." Shadow said and walked out, keeping his hand on his belly while walking out. I growled and kicked the chair. I fell to my knees. I knew that i had lost shadow now. And there was no way to get him back.

**Shadow's POV**

When i arrived at home, i laid down on the bed slowly. I laid on my right side and kept my hands on my belly. I couldn't believe it. I was really pregnant of a werehog? That would explain all of the stomache aches i recieved during the night. It was because the baby...or babies, i couldn't possibly know how many i was having since werewolfs would normally have litters, could possibly have turned into a werehog.

I looked down at my belly and stroked it. It was night now. There was no doubt that i was having a werehog cub. My belly hurt again. I had a small bump on it. I was only a few weeks far. I shouldn't be having a bump yet. What was i to do now? If the villagers ever found out that me, their werewolf slaying hero, would be having a werehog's cub, i would have no idea how they would react.

I closed my eyes and smiled a not-at-all-meant smile.. This was so ironic. Ever since those werewolfs had started attacking our village, i had made myself an expert into fighting them and fought them to protect my fellow civillians. And now i was going to be married with a werehog in two weeks. And to add things up, i was having a werehog's cub or cubs aswell. Such irony.

I tried to get some sleep, but because i had been concentrating on my belly, it had been hurting more then usuall. How was i supposed to go through the last months if it kept turning into a werehog. And how would the birth go if i went into labour at night? I was scared as to what would happen. How would the villagers react? Would they still allow me to live among them? How was my relationship with sonic going? How would i ever be able to take care of a werehog cub?

So many question were left unanswered in my head. Preventing me from sleeping. I felt despair building up in me. Tears gathered in my eyes as despair builded up to heavily. The pain of my wounds, the pain of my lower belly, the fact that sonic was a werehog and the possibility that i was pregnant of a werehog cub made my despair build up so badly that i couldn't keep my tears from falling. I felt so helpless. I wish that i had never become a hunter specialised in werehogs. Maybe then, i wouldn't be in this mess right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**A werehog's mate: chapter 11**

**Sonic's POV**

I took a deep breath a few times to calm myself. I had run into the forest again. Normally i would be hunting at the moment or follow my instincts to check on shadow and our baby now that i knew that he was pregnant. But it was as if my werehog personality knew what had happened and left me with more controll. It allowed me to stay in one place instead of running off somewhere.

Damn that bite wound. Had i not gotten that wound, then shadow wouldn't have found out so quickly. I could've gotten married with him and would be able to raise our child. Damn that curse. Going in the way of my happiness like that. Why couldn't things have gone the way i wanted it to go.

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up tiredly. I didn't get alot of sleep last night. I couldn't stop thinking about what i had found out yesterday. I still couldn't believe that sonic was a werehog. Why had he never told me. Or, rather, why hadn't i thought of the possibility. The fact that he didn't want to get fysical with me, the fact that he never had even thought of coming to live here with me, the fact that he never spend one night with me. He had been acting weird, yet i hadn't even thought one second about what could've caused it. I couldn't blame him for not telling me. I would've done the same if i was in his shoes.

I got up from my bed slowly. I had to talk to sonic. He has done so much for me already even though he knew that i wouldn't hesitate to kill him before yesterday. I couldn't leave him when he's the one suffering most of this curse. That would be to unfair. I had to talk to him. after all, with me being pregnant, how was i supposed to live without him? Our child needs a father. and i can't rob sonic the chance of becoming one.

I freshened myself up a bit before leaving my house. I slowly made my way to sonic's house. I walked slowly on purpose, so i could think about what to say when i got to his house. I couldn't just barge in like that and act like nothing has happened. I had to choose my words carefully, in order not make things go any worse then it already was.

I arrived at his house and took a deep breath. I took raised my arm and softly knocked on the door. Recieving no answer. I knocked again. This time louder. But recieved no reply again. "sonic?" I softly said after opening the frontdoor. It was dark inside. I walked deeper into the household and searched for him, but found the house to be empty. Where could he have gone? I thought about the times that i saw him as a werehog. The forest maybe? I walked back out of the house and looked towards the forest. It wasn't far from sonic's house. No wonder that no werewolf hunted him down even though he was an easy target. I walked towards the forest. i hoped that i could find him and maybe talk this over with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A werehog's mate: chapter 12**

**Shadow's POV**

I had been walking through the forest for quite a while now. And there still was no sign of sonic. I was starting to get a little anxious. Not only about the fact that i may never find sonic, but also of the fact that it was getting dark out really fast and i didn't bring any means to defend myself with. And now knowing that i was pregnant, i was even more anxious. I knew that i had fought two times while being unknowingly pregnant, but knowing now made me very scared of dying.

I looked in every possible direction as a frightening thought had hit me. I was lost. I, no one in my village, had ever gone this deep in the forest before. So naturally we had no idea where the way back was this deep. A light fog had gathered in the forest. It was very dark now. And the trees, that had died because of the upcoming winter, made this place very creepy. There was almost no sound in the forest, save for the sound of the nocturnal animals once in a while. Making me jump a little.

I winced and laid a hand on my lower stomache when it began to hurt again. I sat down on a tree bark and took a break from the walking. I don't know for how long i had been walking now. I was getting tired, seeing as it was, what i assumed, sometime after midnight now. I sighed. The pain of my lower belly wasn't helping at all. It only added to my exhaustion.

My eyelids were starting to feel very heavy. I wanted to return home, but i had no idea where to go to as i was completely lost in these woods. I had no luck finding sonic and instead hoped that he would find me instead. He was a werehog and probably had hidden in these forests from me for alot of times. So he must know this place pretty well. Or i hoped so atleast. I rubbed on my arms before placing them around my torso as the weather made me suffer from the cold. I started to shiver from the cold. I unwrapped my scarf from around my neck and wrapped it around my shoulder. The scarf i had wrapped around me had been made by my mother. It was made out of wool, so it was able to keep me warm a little bit.

Time seemed to pass by very slowly. My eyes were starting to slip close slowly, but i tried to stay awake. I couldn't fall asleep. Not now. I had to stay aware of what was around me. If a werewolf like the day before yesterday would come, then i had to stay awake enough to make sure that i could escape from it and not get myself killed. I got off tree bark and stood up. I had to keep walking. Maybe i was lucky and ran right into the village. I hoped i was that lucky.

I had to get back quickly. It had gotten really cold now. I was freezing and my scarf wasn't really helping much anymore. I had been walking in one single direction, but the village was still no where in sight. I really had no idea where i was and where to go. I sighed and sat against a tree. I was to tired to keep walking. And the baby kept hurting me aswell. I sighed and wrapped the scarf tighter around me. I couldn't stay awake anymore. I had to catch some sleep. My eyes were starting to slip close again. But this time i didn't try to keep them open. I felt my conciousness slipping slowly. I smiled softly and fell asleep quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

**A werehog's mate: chapter 13**

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up and felt strangely warm. That was odd since i didn't fall asleep in a warm enviremont, but rather in the cold air from outside. I felt something being taken of off my forehead and put back. Only wetter. I opened my eyes and looked around. My vision was blurred a little and i couldn't recognize anyone. Untill my vision became clear again.

"shhh, it is okay now honey. take it easy." My mother said smilling. "mother? i...i was." I said, but got cut off. "shhhh, you have to rest honey. you got very ill because of the cold weather. if you do not take it easy, then your baby might not survive. you have yet to pass the third month after all." She said sadly and made my forehead wet with the cloth again while at the same time getting rid of the sweat that was pouring down from my brow because of the fever. "i cannot allow myself to rest. i have to search for sonic." I muttered weakly. "we will not allow that untill you are fully healed." My father said upon entering the room when hearing me speak, making him know that i had awoken. "but, i have to. i do not want to lose him. not before i have my answers." I muttered and tried to sit up, but a pain in my stomache kept me down. "you still have to rest. you have been asleep for a long time now." My mother said and laid the blanket, that had fallen of off my upper body when i tried to sit up, back on it's previous place. "for how long?" I asked, only now noticing that it was still night while dawn should've been arriving by now. "for three days now." My father said while leaning against the frame of the doorway. "three days? has sonic returned?" I asked, with fear evident in my voice. "no, he has not. where did he go? you two are supposed to marry in a few days." My father said, getting a little angry and worried at the same time.

My marriage was in a few days already? How was i supposed to find sonic by the time our wedding day arrived, while being pregnant and stuck bedridden because of a disease. "i cannot rest if our day is only a few days away! i have to find him!" I yelled and sat back up again while trying to ignore the pains my baby was giving me. "shadow, honey, wait!" My mother said and followed me out of my bedroom. I quickly dressed myself and made my way for the door. I winced as the baby started to protest against my movements. I opened the door and walked out. It had suddenly gotten alot colder. A thick layer of snow had covered the ground. I grabbed my dagger and wanted to run, but a series of coughing stopped me from doing so.

My coughing didn't cease for a while and my lung were starting to hurt from the continueing coughs. I felt two hands rest on my shoulders. "shadow, you are sick. go back inside and rest." My father said. "but...i have to find him." I mutterd and felt tears gathering in my eyes. I normally wouldn't cry so easily. But my disease and despair were putting alot of pressure on me, making my hormones go nuts, making me emotional. "i will find him for you, i promise." He said and guided me back inside. On our way back i realised how weak my legs felt. I felt like i could be fainting any minute now. My father helped me back in bed. I sighed and laid down, welcoming the warmth of my thick blanket and my body warmth that had gathered on my bed when i had been previously sleeping on it. I laid down on my left side, facing away from the door. I heard my mother and father mutter something to eachother, but i didn't really cared what they were saying. It didn't matter to me at the moment. I laid my hands on my belly. I wondered how many i was having. I hoped only one. That one child would be enough trouble to look after.


	14. Chapter 14

**A werehog's mate: chapter 14**

**Shadow's POV**

I gripped the cloth on my shirt tightly at where my belly used to be, but had been replaced by a bump. I was sitting on the small step in front of the church's altar. The church was empty save for the priest and my parents. It was completely silent for there were no sounds made. Save for my sobs, which echoed softly through the big hall of the church. The priest started cleaning the altar. Evening was arriving and everyone had left. My father was muttering something angrily about sonic being a jerk and about him not being able to keep his promise of finding my fiancee, while my mother contemplated about what to do now.

I heard someone getting up and footsteps approaching me. I felt a soft hand wiping my tears away and wrap her arms around me. I looked up and saw my mother smilling sadly at me. "let's go home." She said and wiped another few tears away that had gathered at the corners of my eyes. "no, i have to wait. he will come any moment now. i know he will!" I whispered. "shadow, you have been delaying the marriage for months now. he will not come." My father said and approached us. "boy, if he does not come then it means he is not worthy of your love. after all you have done you deserve a good husband. and if sonic did not come then it means he did not have that right." Priest said, to try and comfort me. "the priest is right, give your love to someone who is worth it." My father said and helped me up when i offered him my hand. "but..." I started, but i got cut off. "honey, he has not been seen here ever since you told him you were pregnant." My mother said and continued to wipe my face clean."come on, let us return home." My father said and lead us out of the church.

On the way home we had passed some villagers, who watched us walk with pitying looks in their eyes. They knew what day it was supposed to be. Everyone knew about the for-the-so-maniest-time-delayed-marriage because no one wanted to miss the wedding of the one who had been protecting them for years. The first few times, they were excited when hearing about my wedding. But soon they only came to the church out of compassion.

I sat down on a chair and looked down. I didn't bother dressing into my normal attire because i hadn't bothered dressing into my wedding attire this morning. Because we had a feeling that sonic wouldn't come anyway. I sighed in sadness and stroked my belly. I was about six months far now. And unfortunatly i had a feeling that i would be having more then one. After all, one baby couldn't be that active during the day and couldn't hurt that much during the night. My belly looked bigger then the one of a six months far pregger because of i was expecting of more kids. But it was even bigger at night, making me look like i was nine months far instead of only six. It was alot of trouble as i couldn't ask for anyones help at night. If i did then they would start asking question about the drastic change at night. Thinking about my nineth month allowed fear to make it's way into my heart. How big was i going to get at night when i was that far? How much would it hurt then? I already had a big lack of sleep. If i would lack more sleep then i would hardly be able to get out of bed. I had already lost the strenght of taking car of my own house. So my mother had to do the work for me, which i strongly regret as she has done enough for me already.

Night was approaching fast. My parents had already left seeing as there was an evening clock now that i couldn't protect them from those beast any longer. The moon had soon made it's way high into the sky. I brought my hand to my mouth and bit down on my finger as i felt pain make it's way into my stomache area. I bit down hard enough to re-open the wounds i had bitten on it the night before and the night before that. And the other nights before that. I dug the claws of my other hand into the wooden table, making scratches on it. Another stream of tears were ready in the corners of my eyes. Ready to stream down my cheeck weither i liked it or not.

I panted once the pain at ceased for a moment. And came back with a little less force. I was only a week away from going into my seventh month. I hoped with whole my heart that the seventh month would be my last. Even if it would be way to early. I couldn't survive another full three months of continueing pain. It was becoming to much.


	15. Chapter 15

**A werehog's mate: chapter 15**

**Sonic's POV**

I sighed sadly and watched the sunset. I thought about shadow. We should've been married for months now. And yet this curse had ruined our chance on a happy life together. A chance of a happy life with our child. I felt so ashamed. Shadow must be so furious at me. Not to mention his father. If i would ever return, then his father would hang my head as a trophee above the fireplace. But his father wasn't the reason i didn't return. It was my shame that kept me from returning. I was to ashamed to go to shadow. I couldn't face him. He was suffering because of me and he knew my secret. I couldn't go back to him. It would only cause him more trouble then he was already going through.

The moon rose high into the sky. I winced. The transformation was beginning.

**Shadow's POV**

I gripped onto my pillow and winced. The pain in my stomache had gotten harsher before finally ceasing. He sighed in relief and enjoyed the moment that the pain had ceased. Dawn was approaching fast. And i couldn't wait for the first few rays of sunlight. When those would come, then my pain would finally go away once more untill the next night.

Finally, i watched the sun rise. I sighed in reliefed and felt the pain dissapear. The tears that had gathered in my eyes started to slowly stream down my face and onto my pillow. I laid a hand on my stomache and felt someone leaning against it. It almost seemed like it wanted comfort and that i was able to give it be stroking my belly. "it hurts does it not, sweetie?" I asked and recieved a kick as my answer. I wiped my tears and sat up. I was in my seventh month from today on. I really hoped that this would be the last one. I wouldn't survive till the last one. This was asking to much of my body.

I got up from my bed and heard the front door open. My mother must've come to prepare my breakfast. I walked out of my bedroom and got welcomed by a hug from her. "goodmorning." I said and returned the hug. She smiled when pulling away and started my breakfast. I sat down carefully on a chair and stroked my belly. "this is such a drag." I muttered, catching my mother's attention. "well, your belly does look bigger then mine did when i was expecting you." My mother said and walked over to me smilling. "you must be having more then one." She said smilling and laid both of her hands on my belly. She really enjoyed the fact that she was going to become a grandmother. But i don't think she was going to be happy when she would find out that her grandchildren from her only child were going to be that of a werehog."probably." I muttered and sighed. "you are no happy with becoming a mother?" She asked. "do you have any idea how much trouble these kids are giving me?" I asked. "of course i do honey." She said smilling and returned to my breakfast. I sighed. She couldn't possibly know what i was going through. I wasn't a werehog after all. So she couldn't know.


	16. Chapter 16

**A werehog's mate: chapter 16**

**Shadow's POV**

My mother was very busy today. She brought alot of stuff i used to had when i was a baby. She was very excited and showed diffirent kinds of clothing i used to wear. She seemed so happy. I wondered if i would be as happy like her when my cubs would be here. I hoped i would. It would raising my children much easier. Maybe once the pain goes away i'll be happy again to. I would be able to go and search for sonic. I would have to do it during day time because nobody could look after the kids at night. If someone would know that their great werehog defeating hunter had become a mother of werehogs himself. Then i would become an outcast and would be forced to live the same way werehogs do in the wild. I wouldn't be able to take care of them that way.

My mother soon finished my breakfast and i quickly dug into it. "are you okay? you do not seem like you are having enough sleep these days." My mother asked in concern, obviously noticed the dark bags beneath my eyes. "yeah, i am fine." I said smilling. My mother smiled back, but she was obviously not convinced.

When i finished my breakfast i sighed in conent and sat back against the chair. I laid my hands on my belly and enjoyed the moment that the babies were calm for once. But unfortunatly that calm moment was to soon interupted by a sudden cramp. It wasn't painfull. Just annoying. I hoped that it was nothing to concern over.

A few hours had passed by. Mom was outside doing my laundry because i couldn't do it myself anymore. I felt pretty guilty about letting her do it. She has done so much for me already. It seemed unfair that she still had to do so much for me. But i guess it really couldn't be helped. After all, if she wasn't helping me then my pregnancy would've been even more trouble.

I was stroking my belly while waiting for her to finish. I wanted to ask her a few things. One of those being why i had cramps. And why they became more painfull. I winced and almost jumped up from a cramp. I sighed and leaned my head into the palm of my hand. I felt another cramp and grunted. "mother!" I called and groaned from another cramp. "mother!" I called a second time. My mother came walking through the front door while wearing a worried expression. "what is it?" She asked and approached me quickly. "keep having cramps. and they keep getting more painfull." I said groaning.

All of a sudden i heard my mother gasp and my eyes widened when i felt my clothes and legs becoming wet. "those are not cramps, honey." My mother said and walked away. "mother wait! what do you mean?" I asked and groaned again. "you are having contractions, honey. come on, i will help you to your bed." She said and helped me out of the chair. I followed her to my bedroom untill i saw something through my window. I gasped as i looked outside. It was dusk. Night would be soon arriving. This couldn't be. I couldn't possibly birth my children while they were in their werehog form.


	17. Chapter 17

**A werehog's mate: chapter 17**

**Shadow's POV**

This couldn't be! Was i really forced to birth my cubs while they are werehogs? "mother, you have to get out!" I said and groaned. "i cannot do that! you are about to go into labour, i cannot leave you!" She said and made me sit down on my bed. "no! you cannot be here! not now!" I yelled and yelped when feeling another contraction. I felt tears gathering in my eyes and i bite down on my lower lip, making it bleed. "honey, i am not leaving!" My mother said and made me lay down. I yelled a bit, which sounded more like a painfull howl, and gripped my pillow. "no! i cannot stay here!" I yelled and got back up. I grabbed my coat and scarf and walked outside. "no! come back! this is to dangerous!" She yelled, but she didn't follow me. Instead she ran into the direction of her own house. Problably to get my father.

I was walking in the forest again. Calling my lover's name over and over again. I knew that this was very dangerous. For both me and the babies. But i just couldn't do this without him. I wanted him to be there when our kids would be born. I wanted him to be there to raise them together with me.

The pain of my contractions became to severe for me to continue. And i was already to far from the village to return. "sonic!" I screamed in panic, but got no reply. I held myself against a rock and yelled again. All of a sudden i felt something run down my legs. I reached between them and withdrew my hand to look at them. My eyes widened when i looked at my hand. There was blood on it. My tears started to stream down my face and i started to panic. "oh no...oh god please no!" I whined and looked around. I saw a cave nearby and walked slowly towards it. I held myself up against the walls of the cave and made my way deeper into it.

I soon reached the end of the cave and dropped my stuff at it. I laid down on it after removing my clothes. I was glad that it was summer. That way it wasn't so cold as it would be in the winter or spring. I sobbed a few times before spreading my legs and awaiting the next contractions. I knew what to do. My mother had told me so many times during these seven months.

I felt another contraction coming and i took a deep breath. I made myself ready to start pushing once it arrived. "oh god, here it comes." I muttered to myself and groaned. I gasped and started pushing. I panted once the contraction had ceased along with my pushing. I felt another one coming and took another deep breath. I started pushing again after taking another deep breath as soon as i felt the next one hit me. I rested myself again when feeling the contraction cease and sighed. This really was going to be a long night.


	18. Chapter 18

**A werehog's mate: chapter 18**

**Shadow's POV**

I groaned and laid a hand on my belly and pushed again. I could already feel it's head out of my body. Which was a huge relief because the body of the baby was going to be easier then the head. I knew that my first child would be out soon and then i would be finally having a break from this pain. And i would finally be able to hold my first child.

I pushed one last time and felt it leave me completely. I sighed in relief when i felt the pain dissapear for the time being. I sat up tiredly and looked between my legs and found, just as i though, a small werehog cub between them. I smiled and cleaned it's mouth, nose and ears before cutting the umbilical cord, making it cry out of shock. "hey, honey, do not cry. i am your mommy, you are safe now." I said and took it in my arms to cradle it against my chest. "a boy." I said after checking it's gender. I smiled and laid back down. Waiting for the next contraction to hit me.

I looked around for something to use to wrap my first newborn in. I didn't find anything, so i had no other choice then to use my scarf. I grabbed it and looked at it. "i am so sorry mother." I said before ripping it in half and wrapping it around my newborn's form to keep him warm. I listened to his soft breathing. That breathing made me know that he had fallen asleep. Probably exhausted from being born. I stroked his five top quills softly and kissed his forehead gently.

I was enjoying the peace and contractionless moments. I knew that they would soon be over. So i wanted to cherish these moments and enjoy them the best i could. Unfortunatly for me, they ended all to soon as i felt my first contraction of the second birth coming. I sat up, much against my body's will, and took my coat. I made a small 'nest' with it and laid the first newborn on it to make sure he could continue sleeping and would be staying warm aslong as i couldn't hold him. I felt another contraction and prepared myself again. I seperated my legs and took a deep breath. I felt another one coming and started to push. I bite down on my lower lip when doing so.

My pushing had to continue for another long while again. I hoped that dawn would soon be at hand again. It would make this labour so much easier if the next baby was smaller. I groaned very loudly with the next push, unfertunatly, awakening my first baby. I tried to hush him, but had to yell again when another contraction had hit me. Making the baby cry even harder out of panic and fear, not knowing why his mother was yelling like that. I tried to keep myself quiet when other contractrions hit me.

I stopped pushing when another one ceased. I smiled with tears in my eyes to the newborn and stroked his forehead. "it is okay, sweetie." I said. I soon felt another contraction hit me and started pushing. I sighed in relief. Only a few more pushes would do to get my second child out. I pushed once more before doing the same i did to the boy. I took him in my arms aswell and took a good look at him. I chuckled weakly. "another little boy, huh?" I said to myself and stroked his quills. This one looked alot like me. But, unlike me, he was full male and he has blue streaks instead of red ones. I sighed in sadness and took the other half of the scarf and wrapped him in it before laying him back against my chest.

I sighed. I was so exhausted. I was glad that it was over now. I didn't have any energy left. I decided to go to sleep and return to the village the following morning. I was about to fall asleep. Untill i felt something strange. I winced and laid a land on my belly. this couldn't be. I wasn't having three cubs was i?


	19. Chapter 19

**A werehog's mate: chapter 19**

**Shadow's POV**

I bit down on my lower lip when feeling another contraction. I wasn't sure if i was having a third child. These contractions weren't as fiercy as the ones with the other two. So i wasn't sure. But every part of me was telling me to start pushing. I listened and pushed with the next upcoming contraction. I looked down at my belly. I still had quite a belly, but it didn't seem so big. I pushed and felt the third one leave me easily. Still needed to push alot, but it wasn't as nearly as hard as the other two.

I panted in exhaustion and sat up again. I looked between my legs and gasped. This wasn't a werehog cub. This was a normal hedgehog cub. I smiled in happiness and took it into my arms. I was happy to know that one of them wasn't going to be so much trouble to raise. I looked at it's gender and found it to be a girl. "two boys and a little girl, huh?" I said and held her against my chest.

I looked around, but found nothing to wrap around her. This was a problem. I hadn't counted on a third one, so i didn't think about bringing anything else with me. "seems like i have nothing for you." I chuckled weakly.

I felt exhausted and therefore was having a hard time keeping my eyes open. I curled up around the small 'nest' like pillow i had made with my coat to try and keep all three of them warm with my bodywarmth. I yawned tiredly. I was about to fall asleep again, untill i heard something at the end of the cave.

Suddenly i was made aware of the danger i had put myself and the babies in when trying to find my mate before i had to go into labour. I had completely forgotten about the werewolf problems. I felt fear make it's way into my mind again. What if something would come inside the cave and take my cubs away from me? I had to do everything with my remaining strenght to prevent that.

I covered them slightly with the coat and hide them, to make sure that they wont be easily noticable. I too a sturdy stick from the ground and sneaked towards the entrance. I saw the figure of something. My eyes narrowed when i recognized the form of a werehog. I growled softly to myself and prepared to attack whoever it was.

I had to keep myself from fainting from exhaustion. I couldn't afford to fall asleep now. If i did, then who would protect the infants? I decided that it probably wasn't a good idea to find anyway. And silently made my way towards my cubs again. This decision was probably the best one for both me and my infants. I walked back towards the triple and sat down in front of them. I tried to stay hidden aswell since i probably couldn't fight it off.

I heard that beast walk in cave. Making it's way to me. Just as i thought it would immediatly notice me. I sighed and took the sturdy stick i was holding before. I didn't have the strenght to fight, but i could still try to stun it and make my way home as quick as i could. I heard it right behind me. I raised the stick and turned around to hit whatever was behind me. Only to meet with a pair of emerald colored eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**A werehog's mate: chapter 20**

**Shadow's POV**

"sonic?" I asked when recognizing the pair of eyes i was staring into. The werehog in front of me seemed to recognize me aswell. He came closer and sniffed at me. Probably to recognize my scent. He stopped smelling me and instead wrapped his arms around me and nuzzledhis head into my neck. He tried to mutter , what i guessed, my name, but all he could do was a growlish sound with some easily pronouncable letters in it.

He seemed to be really happy to see me since his tail was wagging slightly. He pulled away from me and looked behind me in curiosity. I followed his gaze and saw him looking at my cubs. I watched him nervously. I didn't know how he would react as a werehog upon seeing his children. So i was very cautious and alert. Ready to stop him if something were to happen between them.

But my attention was caught by something else. I looked behind me and saw sunlight slowly making it's way into the cave. ALl of a sudden i heard a loud growl coming from next to me. I looked at sonic and saw him gripping his head with his paws. He growled loudly and backed off away from me. "sonic? what is it?" I asked in concern. He growled and i watched his form starting to change. His dark blue collored fur was replaced by a lighter tint. He went low to the ground and kept letting out painfull growls and howls. His body was becoming smaller and i swore that i could hear some of his bones snapping and going back in place. His growls were replaced by screams when his metamorphosis was almost done.

I soon recognized my fiancee's familiar form. He fell to the ground and lay completely still. I would've thought that he had died if it wasn't for his very heavy breathing. "sonic? honey, are you okay?" I asked in concern and kneeled besides him. It was only now that i had noticed that my two boys were crying hysterically because of the aftermath of the change. My gaze went from sonic to the two boys. I didn't know who to choose. Both of them were in alot of pain. The girl started to cry aswell. Probably out of shock from hearing her two olde brothers crying and hearing the older hedgehog's screams.

I decided to go to the boys, seeing as they were not even a day old. I laid down and held them close to me. Both of them kept crying and clung onto me as they recognized me as their mother. I softly stroked the girl's quills to try and calm her down. It seems to work as she had fallen asleep shortly. The boys had silenced aswell and the youngest had fallen asleep from pure exhaustion. The oldest looked up at me and sniffed his last tears away. He rubbed in his eyes and looked up to me. I smiled and wiped the tears away from his small cheeks. He giggled in joy at finally seeing me. He held my hand tightly and snuggled into my chestfur. I looked at his small chestfur and rubbed my finger through it. He laughed as it was obviously a very ticklish place. I laughed softly aswell. I yawned as sleep was catching up to me. I laid my head down. I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

The birth and staying up for to long instead of resting was taking a toll on me. I knew that it was safe now since it was daytime. I looked down at the eldest infant of the triple and saw that he had dozed of aswell. I smiled and quickly fell asleep aswell.


	21. Chapter 21

**A werehog's mate: chapter 21**

**Sonic's POV**

I felt numbed pain all over my body, like every morning after changing back. But it was slowly ceasing, much to my relief. I groaned and pressed a palm of my hand against my forehead. i had guessed that this was going to be another drag of a day in my life living in the forest, trying to survive the predatory animals in the forest with my weaker form. Or so i thought untill i felt a small hand pressed onto my cheek. My eyes snapped open and i was met with a set of diffirently collored eyes from a small infant. One green eye and one red eye. It looked like it was a she.

"hey there, little girl. where's your mommy?" I asked and sat up slowly with difficulty. She looked up to me in confusion and clung onto me. She seemed to be a very young infant. Only a day old to me. She looked in a direction and i followed her gaze. I gasped once i saw who had been sleeping not to far away from this whole time. "shadow? what is he doing here?" I asked myself quietly and i sneaked over to him as to not wake him up. I heard the little girl yell and i looked at her. She pouted when she tried to crawl onto, what i guessed, was shadow's coat and couldn't get onto it.

Then i noticed how simiral she looked to me and finally made the connection. "you are..." I said, but i didn't finish my sentence. I smiled and picked her up. "you are my daughter are you not?" i asked and chuckled. She looked up at me in confusing. She didn't understand me yet, but she would when she grew older. If i got to see her grow older. She looked at her mother and i crawled closer to shadow. She probably just wanted to be back with her mother after she fell of off his coat. I gasped again in surprise upon seeing who else laid on the coat. There were two other small infants. I looked in surprise at shadow. Did he have a triple? I felt guilty as i thought about something. What if they were all three werehogs. I sighed. I was glad that shadow had made it through.

I laid the small girl with her brothers, i guessed, and laid down behind shadow. I hoped that shadow wouldn't wake up just yet. I might not have another opportunity like this. I barely got the chance to do this before i left the village. So i wanted to cherish this moment. I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled my muzzle into his neck. It has been a very long time since i've last been able to hold him like this. I had to make the most of it while shadow was still asleep. Or so i thought.

I sighed in content and held him tightly against me. I felt my heart skip a beat in fear of being busted when i suddenly felt shadow move. I looked at him and saw him staring right at me. "you are alright after all." He said and smiled. "you were worried?" I asked. "of course i was. you looked like you were in alot of pain. i wanted to comfort you, but i choosed our two boys first." He said and turned back towards the triple. "two of them are werehogs, huh?" I asked. Shadow nodded and stroked the white hedgehog's head when he started to wake up. "our white cub is the oldest. and our girl is the youngest." He said and looked back at me smilling. I looked at the white cub and saw him looking back in curiosity. He giggled and hid his face into his mother's chestfur. "hey, you do not have to hide from me." I said and chuckled. "oh he is not hiding, he is hungry." Shadow said and blushed lightly.


	22. Chapter 22

**A werehog's mate: chapter 22**

**Sonic's POV**

Neither of us said a word after that. We just laid here, enjoying eachothers company and waiting for our youngest boy to wake up. The other two were already awake and had their tummy's full already. Now it was just waiting for the third one to wake up.

When he didn't we were becoming worried. Shadow in particular. "come on honey wake up." Shadow said and nudged the infant softly. "it is morning, time for you to wake up." He said after sitting up and picking the youngest boy up. "come on, honey." Shadow said in panic and he was getting tears in his eyes in fright of having lost the baby over night. He closed in his eyes and allowed them to fall down his cheeks. I sighed and embraced him from behind. We had lost hope.

Untill we heard a yawn. We both looked at the small infant in anticipation and fear. It opened his eyes. We felt a huge wave of relief wash over us. Shadow held it close and the small infant answered it by snuggling against it's mother. "i guess that he is just very lazy." I joked and recieved a stomp to the shoulder from shadow. "do not scare us like that." Shadow said and stroked his quills. I smiled and watched him. I liked the sight in front of me. It was a sight that i didn't think i would be able to see.

I smiled and watched shadow. He was laying on the ground with the girl on his belly. She was just laying on him and looking around. I was holding the oldest boy and the youngest was sitting on my lap. "constance." Shadow said all of a sudden. "hmm? what?" I asked in curiosity. "i think i am going to name her constance. i really like that name." Shadow said and stroked her quills. I smiled and looked at the white boy. "silver." I said when he looked at me. "and we will call you mephiles." Shadow said and picked him up and rubbed his nose against the infant's. The infant giggled and placed his small hands on his mother's cheeks. I smiled and watched them.

"we should go home." Shadow said. I nodded in agreement. I handed shadow the silver, since he was already holding the other two wrapped in his coat, and lifted him up in my arms in bridal style. I was going to carry him home since he probably had to rest after such a hard labour. He had already pushed his body to far. So i didn't want to have him push himself even more by walking himself home.

I opened the door of shadow's house. I was half expecting his worried parents to be here, but instead found his house to be empty. I walked inside and laid shadow gently down on his bed. The triple had fallen asleep from the ride home and were taking a nap at the moment. I smiled and walked back to the front door. i closed it and walked back to shadow. I sat down on the bed and laid a hand on his cheek. Shadow smiled and kept stroking their backs to keep them sleeping. "we should tell your parents." I said. "yes, but not now. we will tell them when they are awake." Shadow said and smiled. I smiled back and laid down besides him.

Another long silent moment was between us. Shadow was smilling and keeping himself busy with stroking the triples' back. i'm glad that i could be laying here besides him. And it was all because shadow had kept loving me even though i ran away after he found out about my secret. The biggest problem was telling his father. But i was sure that it would be fine. Aslong as i had shadow by my side. Everything would be fine.


End file.
